


Food for the Soul

by Officially_Malec_Trash



Series: Casual Love [6]
Category: The Night Shift (TV 2014)
Genre: Fluff, Hiking, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Nature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Officially_Malec_Trash/pseuds/Officially_Malec_Trash
Summary: Rick had been adventurous his entire life. Exploring the woods around his house, joining the Army, anything to do to soothe that insatiable need to explore.Drew, on the other hand, was much more of a homebody. He liked being indoors, where he had more control. Outdoors, anything could happen. Only so much damage could be done within four walls.Them being together was a constant battle of staying in and going out.





	1. Before

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have a second chapter (eventually, please be patient with me), and I think y'all like 200ish people who read my stories and don't interact with them (cough cough please interact somehow I'm literally dying) will like it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were so much happier before. Before everything got so complicated that it felt like they were on two different planets, before they broke into a million pieces. Why couldn't they go back to before?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, I didn't know how to put the sound I wanted Rick to make into a word so I just said "hm" and like technically that's correct, I feel like a failure. Thanks for coming to my Ted Talk

\-------

Rick was tired.

Specifically, tired of watching his boyfriend sleep. 

He wanted to go out. 

Rick moved his head so it was directly adjacent to Drew’s ear.

Then he screamed.

“DREW GET UP!”

That did get him up. Unfortunately, it also made him fall off of the bed, prompting giggles from Rick.

“What the fuck, Rick?” Drew sits up, rubbing the back of his head in pain. Rick leans off the edge of the bed, so he’s almost face to face with Drew.

“As cute as you look sleeping, and trust me it’s adorable, I want to go out.”

“You always want to go out!”

“And you always want to stay home!” Feeling Rick’s breath ghost onto his face made Drew grin despite himself. He stands, pushing Rick into the bed, watching as he presents with a matching smile.

“I like it at home, It’s just the two of us, and that’s how I want it.” Drew plants little kisses onto Rick’s face, smirking as he watches the man’s composure dissolve.

“Stop it Drew!” Rick tries to push him off, until Drew’s lips meet his. Then he can’t help but pull him closer, drawing more of his skin upon his own. He loved this feeling. This was all he wanted to do…

Wait. 

No.

Rick breaks the kiss, earning groans from Drew as he rolls over. 

“I was enjoying that.”

“And I wasn’t?” Rick kisses the side of Drew’s neck, shoving his head over as Drew moves to kiss him back.

“How about a deal? You go out with me today, do what I want, and we can stay in tonight and do what you want.”Drew’s face brightens at the suggestion, and Rick already knows he’s going to agree.

“Really?”

“Have I ever lied to you, Drew?”

To seal the deal, Drew presses his lips to Rick’s, deepening it as he hears the moans, the vibrations making his lips tingle. He grabs Rick’s hips, swinging himself on top of his boyfriend, letting his lips travel down his neck.

“We mmmmm won’t make it out the house at this rate.” Rick gasps as Drew starts to suck on the spot where his neck and shoulder meet.

“We don’t need to.” Drew doesn’t bother to look up, instead focusing on leaving hickeys, hoping the pleasure will make Rick forget about going out.

It doesn’t.

“Come on, Drew. I wanna go out. We had a deal.” Drew unwillingly climbs off of Rick, his pouts evoking giggles from Rick.

“Come on, we can go shower.” Rick grabs Drew’s hand and drags him into the bathroom.

\-------

“You wanna drive, babe?” Drew picks up the keys to Rick’s truck, jingling them a little as Rick laced up his sneakers. 

“Yeah, I can drive. Hm.” Rick motions for Drew to toss him the keys, which he does. They walk outside, Rick locking the door behind him. They secure their packs in the bed of the truck, and settle inside.

“Soooo, where are we going?” 

“It’s a surprise.” 

“Ughh no fair, I hate surprises. You know that.” Drew taps his knuckles against the dashboard as Rick drives down the street.

“Too bad. We’re doing what I want.” Rick turns up the radio, as “Your Man” by Josh Turner comes on. 

“I’ve been thinking bout this all day long.” Rick sings in time as he merges onto the highway, winking at Drew dramatically.

“We literally woke up less than 3 hours ago. How could you have been thinking about this all day long?”

“I’m always thinking about you, that’s why.” Drew flushes, cheeks reddening as Rick brushes his fingers up the length of his leg.

“Shut up.” He grumbles, and rolls his window down. They had gotten to more of a backroads. It was pretty scenic, all growing trees and quiet skies. Drew sighed, the breath practically stolen from out of him.

“Now you see why I wanted to go out here?” Rick peers out in front of them. This was his favorite spot in all of Texas, and he wanted to show Drew.

Drew nods, leaning his head on the sill of the open window, inhaling the scent of pine and tranquility.

They finally pull into a parking lot, and step out, shrugging on their backpacks.

“Do I get to know what we’re doing now?”

“We’re going to hike to the top.”

Drew looks up. The peak wasn’t _that_ far, but it was a decent hike. 

“Ok. I think I can do that.”

“Yeah?” Rick locks their fingers together, forcing Drew between him and the truck.

“Yes.” A quick kiss placates Rick, who steps back, but doesn’t let go of Drew’s hand.

“Plus, there’s a surprise waiting at the top.”

“I **hate** surprises!”

\-------

It took them a few hours to hike all the way up. In that time, Drew and Rick had just talked. Their schedules had been hectic lately, and they hadn’t both had a day off in much too long.They used the free time to catch up. 

When they finally reached the peak, Rick made Drew close his eyes, then gently removed his pack. Some zipping and thudding followed.

“Ok, you can look now.”

Drew opened his eyes to a picnic, and the most incredible view he had ever seen.

The nature around them was a close second though.

“All this scenery, and you’re still staring at me?” Rick had removed his shirt, using it to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

“Sorry, sorry. You’re just...God. You’re so beautiful.”

“Why thank you.” Rick wraps his arms around Drew’s neck, squirming happily at the feeling of Drew’s arms embracing him.

“Let’s eat. I’m starving.”

“Aren’t you always?”

\-------

After eating, Drew sat between Rick’s legs, whose hands were clasped across Drew’s chest. Drew’s hands covered Rick’s, fingers working their way around his wrists, between his palms, across his fingers. 

“Mmmm that feels weird.”

“How?”

“It’s really soft. Tickles.” Rick sticks his face into Drew’s hair, placing soft kisses on his almost bare scalp.

They sat in silence for a while, just taking in the view. The cliff they were sitting on overlooked a lake. Trees lined either side, their reflections dancing on the water. The wind blew auburn leaves in circles, as rocks on the shore glistened in the sunlight. It was truly breathtaking. 

“How do you even know about this place?”

“When I first moved here, I was really lonely. I didn’t know anyone here, and I was scared. But I love hiking, and being in nature. One of the guys from my unit suggested it, actually. I came here once, and fell in love. Kinda like how it was with you.” Rick removes his face from Drew’s head long enough to kiss his forehead, down his nose, and to his lips.

“You’re so sentimental.” 

“You like it.”

“Unfortunately.” Drew leans back, vying for another kiss, which he is awarded.

“We should probably head back down. The sun’s going to start setting soon, and we don’t want to be caught out here in the dark.” Rick pokes Drew’s chest, attempting to prompt him to rise.

“5 more minutes. Please?”

“Of course, baby.” Drew never had wanted to stay longer before. He usually wanted to go home. Rick smiled. It meant a lot to hear him finally opening up.

\-------

The hike back down was quieter than the one up. Both men were tired, but content. The serenity of the mountain had affected them for the better. They felt at peace, centered.

“Thank you.” Drew spoke softly as they reached the truck. 

“It’s my pleasure. I’m happy to show you a place that means so much to me. Any time I get scared, or angry, or upset, I come out here. It helps me calm down, process my emotions.”

“Anything that’s important to you is important to me.”

“That...means a lot to me. **You** mean a lot to me.”

“Oh, don’t go getting all sappy on me.”

“Shut up.” Rick walked over, setting his arms on Drew’s shoulders, pressing their foreheads together.

“Oh. My. God. You guys are so cute!” The squeal startles the men out of their private moment, turning to see a young woman in a Park Ranger uniform standing a few feet away.

“Do you want me to take a picture?” Rick’s face lights up,and he turns to Drew for permission.

“Sure. Thanks.” Drew grumbled. He loved taking pictures with Rick, but hated being interrupted, especially during times that were more...intimate.

They lean against the truck, arms tangled across each other’s body, grins plastered on their faces. 

“They came out really well.”

The couple thanked the woman, and climbed into the truck.

\-------

“I enjoyed today. Seriously.” They were seated on opposite sides of the couch, clean bodies, clothes, but more importantly, souls.

“Good. I was hoping you would.” Rick takes a bite out of his sandwich, and moans. Drew made. The. Best. Sandwiches. 

“Mmm, I like hearing you moan like that.”

“Finish your food and you can make me moan all you like.”

“Do I really have to finish?” Drew licks his lips suggestively. Rick hadn’t taken the time to put his shirt back on, opting instead to drape it around his shoulders. Drew was glad Rick drove him, because he could barely focus.

“You might as well. I plan on finishing this sandwich.”

“Didn’t you say we got to do what I wanted to do?”

“Drewww come on. It’s really good.” Rick pouts, refusing to meet Drew’s eyes. He knew if he did, he would lose himself to the lust. He knew what Drew wanted to do, and he was barely holding himself back. But, goddamn, if this sandwich wasn’t one of the best things he’d ever tasted.

“Fine. You can finish your food. I’ll be waiting in the bedroom when you’re done.” Drew stands, throwing his trash in the silver recycling can they kept by the door. He meandered into the hallway, grinning as he hears Rick stand to follow. He was so _easy._

\-------

Rick walking in to Drew removing his shirt almost made him lose all self control. He was barely able to handle it when the sweat he had worked up caused the fabric to stick to his chest in all the right places, or when he got out the shower, smelling deliciously clean.

“Oh, now who’s staring?” Drew’s teasing brought Rick back to reality.

“Can’t help it. I’m lucky to have all of _that_ to myself.” Rick stepped forward, pushing Drew onto the bed before placing his own body on top of Drew’s.

“Mmm damn right you are.”

“Are you sassing me, Officer?” 

Drew whimpers as Rick’s lips meet his skin. It felt so good, and he had just started. Rick started under his ear, flicking his tongue across the spot where his ear met his skull. He worked his way down his neck to his collarbone, pausing as Drew dug his fingers into Rick’s hips. His breath catches as Drew’s fingers keep digging into him, almost losing his will to continue. 

Rick practically head butts Drew as he smashes their lips together, dragging his teeth against the skin above Drew’s. Drew groans, obviously satisfied.

“That mmmm do that again.” 

“This?” Rick repeated his actions, allowing his teeth to mark their path to Drew’s lips, focusing on his bottom one for a while, before defiling his neck.

“Shit…” Drew can barely get out the whisper. This was all he had wanted all day, and he was finally getting it. He could tell Rick was enjoying himself, moans falling out of his mouth and reverberating against Drew’s skin. With every passing second, Drew’s sensitivity was increasing, until it almost overtook him.

“Tell me what you want, Drew.”

“Fuck me.”

\-------

“You’re so beautiful.” Drew rubs his fingers against Rick’s jaw before pressing gentle kisses to it.

“So I’ve heard.” Rick turns his head to meet Drew’s lips, humming in pleasure.

“I enjoyed today.”

“You just gonna keep repeating things you’ve said already? You sound like a broken record.”

“Unfortunately.” Rick makes a face while Drew giggles.

“Was the sex that mind-blowing?”

“It’s always that mind-blowing baby.”

Rick kisses Drew’s forehead, drawing his boyfriend into his arms. 

“I love you.” Drew squirms around to get more comfortable, throwing his legs across Rick's.

“Love you too.” He lays his head on Rick’s chest, listening to the sound of his breathing, allowing for it to soothe him to sleep.

Rick feels a small smile appear on his face. He was so in love. He never wanted anything to change. He wanted to stay like this. Forever.


	2. After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Rick lost his leg, he thought he’d never be able to do the things he loved again. It took quite a lot of convincing on Drew’s part to make him understand that he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: part of this story came from a smut that I didn't post but I thought that it was too good not to be seen. Points to you if you can figure out which section it is. 
> 
> Also, I was very tired when I wrote this, so I apologize if it's bad, it's almost 1 a.m.

\-------

Drew had been waiting for his payback ever since that fateful day.

The day Rick screamed in his ear while he was sleeping.

Today was that day.

“RICK!”

His reaction? Priceless. Although he hadn’t fell on the floor like Drew did, he did jerk awake, eyes wild.

“What, what??”

“I want to go out.”

Drew couldn’t help but grin as Rick’s face went from flustered to frustrated. He almost felt bad.

_Almost._

But then, he remembered how Rick had done the same thing to him, and he broke out into giggles.

“Why. Would. You. Do. That.” Rick could barely talk through his teeth. Drew thought he was so _clever._ Freaking him out like that, he thought something was actually wrong.

“Payback.” Drew rolls to the other side of the bed, but not fast enough, as Rick’s hands shoot out and grab him. Drew’s giggles turn to shrieks ar Rick wraps his arms around the doctor, pulling him closer, close enough to whisper in his ear.

“Payback huh?”

“Yes- hey stop!” Rick had started to run his hands down the front of Drew’s chest. He stopped dutifully, right before they reached Drew’s waistline.

“Fine. You said you wanted to go out?”

“Yeah. I have a...surprise for you.” Drew was beaming. He was terrible at keeping secrets, and he wanted to tell Rick what he had planned so _bad._ But he knew if he told Rick, Rick would say no. After losing his leg, Rick wasn’t as adventurous as he used to be. It worried Drew. He knew Rick had to change, find himself or whatever. But he didn’t want to lose the man he loved in the process.

“I’m tired. I don’t want to go out.”

“Please?” Drew laid his head on Rick’s chest, pushing kisses deep into the soft skin under his clavicle.

“Ughh I don’t want to. I wanna stay home.” Rick’s arms tighten around Drew, squeezing him softly. His lips lulled Rick into a sense of security. 

“What about a deal? You go out with me, and when we get home, we can do what you want. Please, baby?” Drew had to make sure he didn’t phrase his words too similarly to how Rick had. He didn’t want Rick to figure out what he was planning.

“Ok. Only because I love you.” Rick brushes his lips against Drew’s forehead, feeling his happiness spread into the room. He knew their relationship had been permeated by hardships, but little moments like this, where he could see Drew recovering from his heartbreak? They were Rick’s favorite.

\-------

Drew had packed the stuff in the truck while Rick was in the shower. Although he had wanted to shower with Rick, he needed to protect the air of secrecy. He had been planning this trip for a few weeks. He even took off of work to give him more time with his boyfriend.

After losing his leg, Rick had become numb. Like a different man. Drew hated it, He missed the light that used to dance in Rick’s eyes when he talked about surfing, or skiing, or whatever other sport was on his mind. He missed the way he swayed to whatever music was playing in his head, how he somehow managed to pull Drew into the moment, despite the fact he had two left feet. He missed feeling Rick’s always too cold feet worm their way in between his legs, causing him to shiver. 

But he didn’t care about that stuff more than he cared about Rick. No matter what form he was in, Drew would always be helplessly in love with him.

“Drew?” Rick walked into the living room, freshly washed. His arms find their way around Drew, his face pressing between his shoulder blades.

“I thought you were going to shower with me. Meanie.” Rick’s words are muffled by the layers of fabric and muscles. Drew chuckles softly, bringing his fingers to rest between Rick’s.

“Sorry, baby. I had to get things set up for your surprise.”

“Can I at least have a hint?”

“Hm… It’s something you like to do. I’m a little excited, actually.” Drew was excited. But he was also nervous. What if Rick wasn’t willing to do what he wanted?

“Then let’s get going.” Rick’s lips make their way up Drew’s back, sending shivers of pleasure up his spine.

\-------

“Don’t change this song. I like it.” Rick’s body had begun to move in time with the rhythm, making Drew smile, despite the fact he had no clue what song he was listening to.

“Fine. But what is it?”

“Seriously Drew? Cruise? By Florida Georgia Line? God, you’re truly hopeless.”

“Oh shut up.” Driving down the highway, Drew rolled the windows down, perfectly in time to the song. 

“Baby, you’re a song, you make me wanna roll my windows down, and _cruise!_ ” Rick’s singing always sent Drew into giddy laughter. He only sang when he was actually happy. Drew had missed that, too.

“I can’t believe you don’t know this song. Or the fact that you have me wearing this blindfold. The only time you have me wear this is when I get more...naughty surprises.”

“Can you stop it please oh my god.” Even with the blindfold, Rick could tell he was making Drew blush, and couldn’t manage to keep a hold on his giggles.

“Drewww where are we going?”

“Are we almost there?”

“I wanna take this off!”

“Oh my lord you are so impatient. We’ll be there in a few minutes. And do not take it off. Not until I say so.”

“Ughhh fine.”

\-------

“Ok, you can take it off now.” Drew pulled the keys out of the ignition, before turning to Rick as he removed the blindfold.

“Wha- why are we here?” 

It was the same hiking spot Rick had taken Drew years ago. Before Rick lost his leg, this was one of his favorite spots. Serene, peaceful, he hadn’t been in such a long time.

“I wanted to go on a hike. And before you say no, I packed tons of snacks, and we can take breaks, and we got up early enough to get up and down before sunset and please don’t say no.” Drew voice sputtered out as he ended his sentence. He had put so much thought into this date. He would carry Rick up the mountain if he had to.

“I’m not saying no Drew, chill out. This is actually really sweet, thank you.” Rick tangles their fingers together, smiling as the worry melted off of Drew’s face.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Then come on, slowpoke. Let’s go!”

\-------

It took them much longer than the last time. But neither of them cared. Fingers interlocked, they tackled the hike one step at a time. It was tiring, but rewarding. 

Rick had insisted on Drew filling both their packs equally. He had made Rick a lighter pack, because he didn’t want him to get too tired. But Rick refused to even set foot on the path until he knew they were carrying relatively the same weight.

Reaching the peak was just as breathtaking as the first time they made the trek. Sun dancing on the lake, the water seemed to exist just for them. Everything was so still, so quiet, It was as if Mother Nature had created a spot just for them. They sat, retrieving the lunches Drew had packed.

“Sandwiches?”

“Yeah. I know you like them, unless you don’t anymore. I just thought-”

“Babe. You’re rambling.” Rick lays a hand on Drew’s thigh, stopping the man’s crazed stream of words.

“Sorry. I just want everything to go right so badly.”

“It is. As long as I’m with you, everything is right.”

“Oh my god, that was so fucking corny.” They both start to giggle.

“We should head back down soon.”

“Five more minutes?”

“Ok baby.”

\-------

The exhaustion started to hit on the way down. Although spiritually they felt rejuvenated, physically, their bodies ached. They barely made it back down before sunset. They crawled into the bed of the truck to watch the sunset over the lake.

“It’s so beautiful out here. I didn’t know how much I missed it until I got back out.” Rick was sprawled across Drew’s lap, snuggling deeper into a blanket as Drew absentmindedly massaged Rick’s thighs. 

“I’m happy that you’re happy. We can come back out whenever you want.”

“Right now, the only thing I want to do is get back home. Have a...different type of quality time.” Rick held up the blindfold, snorting at the blush that appears on Drew’s face.

“A deal’s a deal, I guess.”

\-------

Rick was nervous about having sex after losing his leg. He was self-conscious. He thought that Drew wouldn’t view him the same way, wouldn’t think he was attractive anymore. Drew had thought that was ridiculous. Rick was still the sexiest man he had ever laid eyes on, and he would never stop wanting to fuck the living shit out of him, especially not because he lost a leg.

 

So when they had gotten home, after their showers and a very fulfilling dinner of even more sandwiches, they crawled into bed, Drew immediately kissing Rick. His teeth sunk gently into Rick’s bottom lip, making him moan.

“Tell me if I’m going too fast.” Drew breathes, nibbling his way down Rick’s chest. They hadn’t had sex since Rick lost his leg, and Drew wanted to so fucking much, it was overwhelming. But he still wanted to make sure Rick was comfortable. Judging by his satisfied sighs, Rick was enjoying himself.

“I will. Oh god, I fucking missed this.” Rick almost bit his tongue off when Drew started sucking on his neck. It sent him over the edge of pleasure. He hadn’t felt this appreciated in so long, he had forgotten what it felt like. 

“Shit Drew.”

“What? Is something wrong?”

“No. Everything is right.”

\-------

“I don’t ever want to go that long without sex again.” Rick blew a piece of hair out of his face, turning to face Drew. He felt Drew’s arms pulling him closer, working their way from his back to his leg, running over the bare skin on both of his thighs.

“I don’t either. I missed touching you.” Drew’s breath ghosted across Rick’s neck, as he dragged his hands to the backs of Rick’s thighs, squeezing softly.

“I know. We have to do this more often.”

“We could do it again right now.” Rick started giggling as Drew kissed up and down his face.

“Stop it! We’re not having sex again, I am literally fucking exhausted.”

“Fine, fine. Party pooper.” Drew brushed his lips against Rick’s, over and over again. He couldn’t get enough of the taste.

“I love you.” Rick’s sleepy mumbles came in between good night kisses as he drifted off.

“Love you more.”

“Not...possible.”


End file.
